Firon II of Anglaria
History of Firon II of Anglaria Early Life Firon Anglarius Rex was born as the son of Prince Efir of Norgan and Marcia Balba, daughter of Marcius Balbus I, Earl of Dorvon. Through his father Firon was a male-line descendant of High King Anglar. Through his mother he was he the great-grandson of the hero Marcius Balbus. In 1452 Firon was made a Senator. In 1455 Firon was made Minister of War and Defense and Marshal of the Anglarian Army. On July 4th 1456 Firon married Hythia, the daughter of King Hythar III of Marduin, uniting the two lines of the House of Anglar. On On August 14th 1457 Firon's son Aurelinus Anglarius Rex was born. On August 18th, 1458 Firon's daughters Hythia Anglaria Rex and Tuza Anglaria Rex were born. On November 3rd, 1459 Firon's third daughter Aurelia Anglaria Rex was born. On Aprl 30th 1461 Firon's second son Efir Anglarius Rex. War with Haforia On May 1st 1475 Haforia invaded Marduin. He quickly conquerd Mirag and on May 13th he began the seige on Istit, where the Royal Family resided. King Hythar IV of Marduin was killed in battle and succeeded by his son Harthan II of Marduin. He surrendered and was captured by Fharthan who executed him on May 16th. Titular Hygor, nephew of Hythar IV, was now King of Marduin, until Fharthan executed him too, exterminating the male line of the Royal House of Marduin. Efir, who had been a close friend of Hythar and who was closely related to him, was now angry with Fharthan and making ready for war to free Marduin. Fharthan knew this and formed an alliance with King Borgol II of Wildland. Both made themselves ready for war with Anglaria. Borgol invaded Orondia on May 28th 1476 with 1.3 million soldier. Efir had only one legion stationed in Orondia, led by Aelius Maxinus. He was killed in battle. The remainder of the army fled to Dorvon. Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus I was there and he was made a general by Efir. He appointed Volcarius Falaginus, as the general of the remainder of the legion of Orondia, which was soon filled up to again hold 100,000 men. Dorvonius, Volcarius, Efir and Juno Silvius led an army of 400,000 soldiers against Borgol's army Efir also sent Firon, Quintus Rigillus I and Aemillius Calpurnius Anglarius with an army of 300,000 men to the city Haladin to fight Fharthan if he would invade Anglaria. Fharthan however was faster and had already conquered Haladin when they arrived. There was a fierce battle and Rigillus was killed. Firon and Aemillius retreated with the 140,000 remaining soldiers. Fharthan conquered all of Anglaria up to the river Anglin. Firon and Aemillius left for Irgalon and they were joint by General Ioannes Darcius Anglarius and General Quintus Rigillus II. Meanwhile Efir defeated Borgol and he surrendered. Fharthan then formed an alliance with King Vargus II of the Hillmen. Together they invaded Trisii and Xarmir and conquered both regions, who were both given to Vargus. Efir returned to Irgalon to speak with Firon. Dorvonius was then given command of the armies in the north. He commanded 300,000 soldiers and together with Borgol they attacked the Xarmir and Trisii regions. They conquered both regions and killed King Vargus II. Tiberius Gladius III then took the crown and was made King of the Hillmen. He made peace with Borgol and joint with Fharthan in a conquest against Anglaria. They conquered Argon, Dorvon and Orondia. Anglaria was now incredibly weak and Dorvonius and Aemillius Calpurnius Anglarius had been killed in battle. Death of Efir II Efir then took command himself and attacked Fharthan's armies with 3 legions. However Fharthan commanded 600,000 men and Tiberius was with him with another 100,000 men. Borgol had also sent his son Orgnoz with another 500,000 men. Efir and Quintus Rigillus II both died in battle here on February 3rd 1477. Firon succeeded him as King of Anglaria. Sírianus, after Efir's death, left Fharthan's side with 50,000 men. Reign: War with Haforia, Wildland and the Hillmen Firon quickly mustered all his forces. He appointed his son Aurelinus Anglarius Rex as Minister of War and Defense and Marshal of the Anglarian Army. Firon quickly mustered 12 legions and marched on Fharthan, Tiberius and Orgnoz and defeated them, killing Tiberius in the progress. However in battle Aurelinus died. Firon's second son Efir Anglarius Rex was then made Minister of War and Defense and Marshal. Fharthan, Orgnoz and the new King of the Hillmen, Tiberius II, fell back to Istit. Firon had left four legions, but Fharthan and his allies had only 30,000 men left. Fharthan then surrendered to Firon. Firon and Fharthan made a deal. Fharthan was allowed to remain the souvereign of southern Marduin, while Firon would take the North. Also Fharthan and Firon alligned themselves in a treaty against Borgol and Tiberius. Orgnoz and Tiberius then fled Marduin to their own countries to form new armies. Fharthan led his last soldiers in battle against Tiberius. Borgol saw this as an opportunity to conquer Ornin and joint him. Fharthan, Orgnoz and Firon made a deal. Orgnoz would be given Ornin if he would surrender the Trisii region to Firon and Fharthan would be given more land in Marduin. They succeeded and killed Tiberius II. Later Reign On August 14th 1479 Hythia Anglaria Rex married Claudius Balbus III, whose first wife Hopna Darcia had died after giving birth to his daughter Darcia Balba. On September 27th Tuza Anglaria Rex married Quintillus Sírianus, son of Quintus Sírianus. In November there were new elections and Aldan Anglarius Felix was elected First Consul and Volcarius Falaginus, who had become a very popular politician, was elected Second Consul. Sírianus Aldanius Anglarianus was made Minister of Finance and Quintus Sírianus was made Minister of Trade. Volcarius made his friend Juno Silvius Minister of Agriculture and Claudius Balbus II Minister of Justice. Firon promoted the Balbus family to nobility, making him Earl of Ofir. However this meant Claudius no longer could be the Minister of Justice, so he was replaced by Aemillius Calpurnius Anglarius II. Firon then appointed Claudius as Prefect of the Royal Guard. On February 27nd 1480 Aurelia Anglaria Rex married Aelius Valerius, son of Sextus Valerius, son Ulyssius Valerius, Duke of Irgon. On June 9th Tuza gave birth to Quintus Sírianus II and Marcius Sírianus. On September 21st Hythia gave birth to Claudius Balbus IV. On December 2nd 1481 Efir Anglarius Rex died, meaning Firon had no heir, or Minister of War and Defense. He then decided to adopt Claudius Balbus IV as his heir, he was then renamed Claudius Anglarius Rex Balbanus. He also appointed Sírianus Aldanius Anglarianus as Minister of War and Defense and Marshal of the Anglarian Army. On January 19th 1482 Aurelia Anglaria Rex gave birth to Aelia Valeria. On May 17th Tuza gave birth to another twin, Firon Sírianus and Aelius Sírianus II. Firon was then persuaded by his brothers to also adopt Aldan's grandson Darius Anglarius Felix II, who was then renamed Darius Anglarius Rex. During the elections of 1484 there was a struggle between two factions within the nobility. The first faction was led by Claudius Balbus II and the second by Aldan. They both desired the title First Consul. Claudius was supported by the Balbi family and the Balbi Anglariani, while Aldan was supported by the Síriani. Claudius also had the support of Sextus Valerius and his son Aelius and thanks to them he won the title First Consul. The Second Consul was Aemillius Calpurnius Anglarius II. Claudius appointed his son as Minister of Finance and Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus II as Minister of Trade. Aemillius appointed Juno Silvius as Minister of Agriculture and Harthan Calpurnius Anglarius, his son, as Minister of Justice. Darius Anglarius Rex died on December 1st 1488, he was poisoned by Hopnor Calpurnius Anglarius III, who was executed for it. War with Fharthan and Death On December 19th 1488 Fharthan invaded northern Marduin, with a grand army. Firon retaliated by sending Sírianus Aldanius Anglarianus, Aldan Anglarius Felix, Sextus Valerius, Volcarius Falaginus, Claudius Balbus Anglarianus, Marcius Balbus Anglarianus and Quintus Sírianus along with 700,000 soldiers to the region. However Fharthan defeated them and Aldan, Sextus, Claudius and Quintus died, along with 450,000 of their men. Firon then commanded another army of 500,000 men, together with Marcius, Volcarius, Darius Fasanus and Aelius Valerius. Again they lost, losing 230,000 men in the progress along with Darius Fasanus and Aelius Valerius. Worst of all Firon died on February 9th due to his wounds, leaving the young Claudius Anglarius Rex Balbanus as King of Anglaria. Category:Men Category:Anglarians Category:Kings of Anglaria